Dream
by Chibi-Vicki-san
Summary: Goku's nightmare reveals a secret he would never dream of. Is a dream truly a wish your heart makes? R&R please!
1. dream

Disclaimer  
I do not own Dragonball Z.....except for in that one dream when I did have them under my control and we fought the ninja monkeys together. (Don't ask questions, just accept the reason "It happened because of the power of friendship...)  
Chapter 1: confusion  
Super Saiyan 3 Goku aimed a ki blast at a Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. Vegeta dodged and grabbed Goku from behind. He tried to instant transmission out of the hold, but he just couldn't concentrate. Vegeta hurled him against the rocky cliff on the island near ginger town. The impact took its toll on the fighter as Goku felt himself power down. As Goku began to lose consciousness, he sensed Vegeta charging at him. He tried to move away, but his weakened body just wouldn't allow it. He braced himself for impact but was shocked when Vegeta stopped. Slowly, Vegeta drifted toward him and powered down.  
"Kakarot," Vegeta whispered as he moved closer to Goku's face, "I love you."  
"OH SHIT!" screamed Goku as he awoke with a start.  
"Goku," Chi-Chi mumbled in her sleep. "What is it?"  
Goku surveyed his surroundings. He was in his room, in bed next to his wife Chi-Chi. He knew that in the next room was his eldest son Gohan, and his youngest son Goten wasn't far off. Ginger Town was at least 50 miles away. It was a dream, Goku thought to himself. Ever since he defeated Majin Buu, he had been having this reoccurring nightmare. But every time it happened, the dream would progress a little further, revealing more to him.  
"Well, Goku?" Chi-Chi questioned, glaring at him.  
"Err....nothing, Chi-Chi," he replied. "Just go back to sleep."  
Chi-Chi's eye began to twitch. "Nothing.....You woke me up for a dream about nothing! Well you know what! You can go finish your dream by taking your sorry ass downstairs on the couch!"  
Goku blinked. "But, uh, Chi-Chi!"  
"No buts, Goku! I'm tired of this!"  
"I-I didn't mean to!"  
"Did I stutter?" she hissed at Goku.  
Goku thought it best to finish the rest of the night on the couch. If Chi-Chi was that angry about a dream about nothing, thought Goku, what would she do if I told her the truth! He grabbed his pillow and a blanket and descended down the steps. He looked out the window at the dark night sky. There was no moon that night, but the stars illuminated the heavens. It couldn't have been later than 2:00 a.m. Goku trudged slowly over to the couch and slumped down. Afraid of what might happen, he shut his eyes. Thankfully, he didn't dream.  
To Be Continued....  
Okay I admit it: That sucked. But please send reviews to tell me the degree of suckiness! 


	2. confusion

Disclaimer: Again with the not owning Dragonball Z nonsense. Yeah.....just read it.  
Chapter 2: confusion  
"Goku, get your ass off my couch!" screamed Chi-Chi as she furiously yanked Goku's pillow out from under his head. "Today's the day Bulma and I take Goten and Trunks shopping for school clothes!"  
"Why do I have to come?" whined Goku sleepily.  
Chi-Chi's eye began to twitch. "You want to know why?" she began angrily. "Reason 1: You're Goten's father! Reason 2: He needs school clothes! Reason 3: We don't have a car! Reason..."  
Goku's mind began to wander. It had been a year since he defeated Majin Buu, and almost seven months since he began to have that dream. This was the second time Vegeta spoke. Last time the dream ended at 'Kakarot', but now it had gone too far. Goku was beginning to get nervous just thinking about it.  
"Goku, are you listening?" said Chi-Chi, glaring.  
"Yeah, of course," said Goku, feigning a smile.  
"And reason 67:" Chi-Chi finished, "Because I told you to! Now get ready, we're leaving in thirty." She stormed up the steps to find Goten.  
Goku sighed. He went upstairs to shower and dress. Twenty-five minutes later, he returned to see Goten smiling next to Chi-Chi, who was once satisfied with his appearance. He walked down the steps in his white shirt, his dark blue pants, and his black shoes.  
"My," said Chi-Chi, smiling at him, "don't we look handsome? It's nice to see you in something other than training clothes for a change!"  
"Thanks!" said Goku, walking over to Goten. "Well, Goten," he said. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah!" said the excited little eight year old. "Let's go!"  
Goku and his family walked outside. Gently, Goku lifted his wife into his arms and took flight. Goten eagerly followed.  
The flight there was very peaceful; Goku didn't even think about his dream. Slowly, he landed near the mall. They saw Bulma's car.  
"Darn it, Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "They went in without us!" She grabbed her son's hand. "Goku, you wait out here. We'll only be a little bit."  
Before Goku could respond, his wife and son were inside the mall. Goku sighed and sat on the nearby park bench. He looked up at the clouds.  
"Why do they need to go shopping anyway?" he sighed.  
"I agree," said Vegeta, "It's a waste of time."  
Goku jumped. He didn't realize he sat next to Vegeta on the bench. He turned his head to see Vegeta looking up at the clouds. Goku was speechless.  
Vegeta turned to him and smiled. "It's been a long time, Kakarot."  
To Be Continued  
Yeah, remembered how I lied to you all and said this would be good? I just realized how much this sucks. I only wrote it just to piss off my friends who, like me, idolize Vegeta. But unfortunately, you got like seven more chapters of this $#! to look forward to! Please send reviews, or I will die in my sleep! :) 


	3. challenge

1Disclaimer: Still don't own DBZ.  
  
Author's Note: I am very proud of myself! This is the first time I didn't get so lazy that I've actually updated a fanfiction past two chapters! You should be proud of me too.....or else.  
  
Okay, let's go back to the story!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Goku tried to reply, but the words wouldn't come out.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say to me, Kakarot?" demanded Vegeta. Goku could tell he was getting slightly annoyed, so he tried to say something.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta," he said. "I'm sorry, you startled me."  
  
"A year ago, you would have never been this distracted. I see you've become soft Kakarot; you don't look like you've been training," he sneered, eyeing Goku's civilian clothes.  
  
"I don't see you wearing sayain armor either, Vegeta."  
  
"Just because I like Earth clothes doesn't mean I'm abandoning my duty as a fighter!"  
  
"I don't know Vegeta," added Goku, teasingly. "I've never heard of any powerful sayain warriors wearing leather."  
  
Vegeta grinned at him. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
Goku remembered why he had been so hesitant to speak before. The dream. He had been fighting Vegeta in the dream when that happened.  
  
Goku looked away from Vegeta, slightly blushing. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I just don't feel up to it."  
  
Vegeta smiled again. "It's about time you realized that I was the superior fighter. After all, I am the prince of all sayains."  
  
Goku still looked away from Vegeta. He never turned down a fight- that was part of his sayain nature. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed a real challenge. But the dream... If I explain it to Vegeta, he thought, I don't know what he'd do!  
  
"Vegeta," said Goku, still looking away, "I'll be ready to fight you in two hours! Tell Chi-Chi I'll be right back!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm. "You're not to leave that easily." He turned Goku around. Goku didn't look at Vegeta. "Kakarot, we will do this now!"  
  
Goku still couldn't look Vegeta in the eye. "Vegeta, I'm sorry. This is something I have to do!" Vegeta released his grip. "Thank you," said Goku as he flew away.  
  
Vegeta looked up at the sky. "I'll be waiting for you, Kakarot."  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Okay, that was incredibly short. I'm sorry. All the chapters are already pre-written so please forgive me. But tomorrow, I'll have chapter 4 up! Until then, bye! 


End file.
